


Hunting by Candlelight

by foxymoley



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Borrowers - Freeform, Gen, M/M, all the smol things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/pseuds/foxymoley





	Hunting by Candlelight

Hunting by candlelight, how romantic!

Still version: [](https://ibb.co/iZtSC9)


End file.
